Wreck This Show!
Wreck This Show! is a TV Series that currently airs on Disney Channel. It is based off of the movie Wreck-It Ralph. It premeired on November 9, 2012. Characters * Wreck-It Ralph: A good-hearted villain of the video game Fix-It Felix Jr and the main protagonist of the show * Fix-It Felix, Jr.: The hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. * Vanellope von Schweetz: A young 12-year old tomboyish racer and a glitch in Sugar Rush. * Sergeant Calhoun: The lead character in Hero's Duty and Felix's wife. * Taffyta Muttonfudge * Rancis Fluggerbutter * Candlehead * Gloyd Orangeboar * Jubileena Bing-Bing * Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey * Snowanna Rainbeau * Crumbelina DiCaramello: The most popular girl in Sugar Rush. She is one of Vanellope's closiest friends along with Adorabeezle. * Adorabeezle Winterpop: The prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. She is one of Vanellope's closiest friends along with Crumbelina. In the episode "Let it Snow! Let it Show!", she was bullied by Taffyta and her gang. * Jubileena Bing-Bing * Minty Zaki * Wynnchel * Duncan * Nicelander Gene * Sally Von Schweetz: Vanellope's older sister who resides in the Arcade in Japan. She first appeared in "Going Japanese". Her role in video game is unknown. * Valerie Von Schweetz: Vanellope's younger sister. * Mr. Litwak: The owner of Litwak's Family Fun center and arcade. * President Jonathan Gold: Non-Video Game Guest Appearances * Cyber Guy: The main protagonist from a planned anime series called "Cyber Hero". He first appeared in "Cyber Visitor". He is Vanellope Von Schweetz's nephew or cousin and one the mysterious newcomers. He has a same duty as Sergeant Calhoun, a lead heroine from Hero's Duty. * Dr. Element: First appeared in "Cyber Visitor". Cyber Guy's admirer and mentor. He discovered the origin of the Cybernoid. He only appears in the computer screen in the Cyber Laboratory, but he showed up in the scene in "Sugar Beach Party". * Psyrazer: First appeared in "Vanellope and the Cyber Hero". Cyber Guy's special sidekick and companion, but Taffyta believed that he was a brainwashed assassin for Cyber Guy. * Renegade Rage: Mentioned only in "Vanellope and the Cyber Hero". * Major Talon: Mentioned only in "Vanellope and the Cyber Hero". * Gazer Green: Mentioned only "Sugar Beach Party". He will be featured in Season 2. * Justice Cyber: Another newcomer from Cyber Hero series. He's an elite member of the Cyber Justice Dept. He's mentioned only "Sugar Beach Party", but he makes his first appearance in "Digital Gone Berserk". * Splatz: A communications expert cybernoid who helps out Sergeant Calhoun on her duties. He's mentioned only "Sugar Beach Party", but he makes his first appearance in "Digital Gone Berserk". * Courier Cyber: A postman cybernoid who specializes on delivering letters. He makes a cameo appearance in the episode "Vanellope's Birthday" where the invitations are delivered to her friends especially Ralph. * Arctic Cyber: An arctic mountain climber cybernoid who saves Adorabeezle from getting bullied by Taffyta. He first appears in the episode "Let it Snow! Let it Show!" * MetroCop: A Japanese police officer cybernoid who works in the Tokyo Cyber Police Dept. He makes a first appearance in "Turning Japanese" as one of the security guards along with SeekerCop and ArcherCop and makes a second appearance in "Let it Snow! Let it Show!" as Crumbelina's loyal bodyguard. * Shinobi Cyber: A stealthy ninja cybernoid who saves Vanellope and her friends from the hands of Glitch Cyber. * Blazefyre: a firefighter cybernoid that appears in the fictional TV Series called "Cyber Hero Rescue Squad". He appears in "TV Show Felix!". * SilentShift: a police officer cybernoid that appears in the fictional TV Series called "Cyber Hero Rescue Squad". He is similar to Mobius Guy from Cyber Hero series. He appears in "TV Show Felix!". * Constructi-Kid: a construction worker cybernoid that appears in the fictional TV Series called "Cyber Hero Rescue Squad". He appears in "TV Show Felix!". Villains *Turbo *Cy-Bugs *Glitch *Leech King *Gary *Blockulis and his Spider Droid * Jolt-Storm: A villainous cybernoid who has an ability to drain powers in every video game. He makes a first appearance in "Digital Gone Berserk". * Glitch Cyber: An unidentified cybernoid that makes Vanellope's glitch much worser. He has a same color as Vanellope, but it has purple instead of pink. He appears only in the episode "Glitched!". Episodes List of Wreck This Show! episodes Category:Disney Category:Wreck It Ralph Spin Offs